gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Aeolia Schenberg
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Aeolia is the founder of Celestial Being and creator of the GN Drives for the Gundams. History Life An academic born in 2051, known to have made significant contributions in the areas of physics and engineering; believed to be the founder of the private paramilitary organization Celestial Being, which pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict. Of the few manuscripts of his still in print as of the beginning of the 24th century, the most notable is a 2090 dissertation describing a potential solution to the global fuel crisis — the theoretical basis of the combined orbital elevator and photovoltaic energy system, the construction and defense of which he foresaw to employ humanoid machines not unlike mobile suits. As the level of technology available at the time of publication was insufficiently advanced to realize the project, his views received little public attention. During this time, he went into self exile along with a close friend of his, having developed the basic theory of the GN Particles and the GN Drive, as well as constructing the supercomputer Veda and having influence in construction of the orbital elevator. Despite this, Aeolia felt that humanity was in a never ending cycle of conflict that was based on the misuse of knowledge. Following 2101, he is said to have dedicated himself to the advancement of space colonization, and is thought to have eventually died off-planet. Debut of Celestial Being After the armed interventions performed by GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios and GN-005 Gundam Virtue, Celestial Being sent a pre-recorded message to the world notifying them of their existence. In the statement, Schenberg proclaimed, Death Aeolia's body was discovered within the Moon, in cryogenic stasis at Veda's core terminal. He was intended to awaken when his dream of a world without conflict has been realized; Alejandro Corner shot him 8 times with a customized pistol and gloated his supposed-victory. Soon as Aeolia's life support system detected no life signs, Aeolia's ''system trap was activated to safeguard Celestial Being. The following is his last message to his killer: After Aeolia's final message was delivered to his killer(s), the Trans-Am System was activated on all 5 ''solar furnaces (4 with Ptolemy group, 1 with Fereshte) and a second message was given to Celestial Being: Relationships ;Family :Schenberg apparently cut all ties to his family and went underground with Celestial Being. When his surviving family members of the Schenbergs were interviewed, they admitted they knew little about their ancestor; that didn't stop reporters and world government agents questioning them for possible leads to find him. ;Veda :Veda is the custodian to his legacy as well as his ideals. He designed Veda to monitor the world, recruit new talent, and take action to help reach his ideals closer. He relied on Veda to continue his work as he rested within its terminal until the day his dream would be realized. Pics Gallery Aeolia.jpg|Aeolia Schenberg (2091 A.D) Aeolia Schenberg Profile Pic.JPG|Aeolia Schenberg Aeolia Schenberg 2307.jpg|Aeolia (cryogenic stasis, A.D. 2307) Aeolia Schenberg.jpg|Aeolia (postmortem, ''system trap) Notes * Aeolia bears a great resemblance to Vladimir Lenin, a well-known figure in Russian history who helped bring about the rise of the Soviet Union during the Russian Revolution of 1918. Also like Lenin, Aeolia has his frozen body on display. * The name Schenberg may be a reference to the Brazilian electrical engineer and physicist Mário Schenberg. * In the English version Aeolia was voiced by Michael Kopsa who also voiced Char Aznable from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Michael's role as Aeolia marks his first role in a Gundam series after the originals. References External links *Official Profile (Japanese) Category:Deceased